


Luminescent

by Klawdee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Lucius Malfoy's Cane, Manip, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawdee/pseuds/Klawdee
Summary: A peek into a new senual and vulnerable experience for Lucius and Hermione— all on a rainy night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Orgasms for Days: A Smut for Cece Collective





	Luminescent

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lumos Lyra who not only collaborated the event but also took the time to beta this work.  
> Any errors or omits, are of course my own. 
> 
> And for CeceMarty; I may not have much fandom interactions with you by but most of your fav fic kinks and appreciation of Lumione, felt I just had to contribute. I hope this brings some delicious distraction if for only a moment. 
> 
> Should note— this all started with le Manip for CeCeMarty 💕
> 
> Enjoy. X

LUMINESCENT  
“…But life can be luminescent when it is most vulnerable.”  
-David Maraniss

The damp firewood popped and crackled, its dancing light shimmering and sending heat across her skin. Small goosebumps, formed on her arms and legs as she squirmed, laying bare upon the sheep skin rug, palms to her side, reminding her of a reclined goddess pose. Just as he instructed, except for the lacy black knickers she defiantly wore.

A sight he cooed at, “Tisk, Miss Granger. I had thought you knew… there would be… _consequences_ ,” in disapproval. He walked deftly around her, tapping his cane every third step. The light from the fire went dark across her closed eyes and bright again as he made a full revolution about her. 

She could hear his robe pooling to the floor with a clatter from the heavy silver fasteners he usually wore, then silence, but for the firewood and the pinging sound of the rain tapping at the window pane. The anticipation was almost too great. She wanted to feel him. To see him. She scrunched her eyes and bit her lower lip, squirming, under the heat from his gaze, blazing warmer and brighter than the noisy flames. She had been waiting for so long. 

“Shall I shroud your eyes with a charm… or will you behave like a good little dove, and keep them shut?” he tutted, as the cool, smooth silver head of his cane massaged a small circle at her temple. 

Hermione squeezed her eyes tighter and swallowed a small moan threatening to escape her throat and answered, “no—I—I'll keep them closed,” practically panting from the contrasting coolness, as he turned the cane on her heated skin, trailing, raking, the silver fangs lightly between her breasts toward the band of her lacy lingerie, allowing her to relieve the tension in her throat, as she moaned aloud, “Please. Please Lucius.”

“Ah, she begs. And so quickly—" Lucius exhaled as he continues to stroke the fangs just under the band, the head rubbing slowly, back and forth, across the softness of her belly. 

“Yes! Please,” Hermione cried out. 

“So soon you forget Miss Granger…there are, there must be,” he says, pulling the band of her knickers back and releasing them from the snakes mouth with a small snap, ”…consequences.”

He trails the fangs along her outer thigh, “Lift your knees pet. Up. Yes. Almost perfection. These muggle pants…however have been obscuring the pleasure of my viewing your delectable quim,” he laments, nudging her knees a bit further apart.

Continuing his raking along her outer thigh, moving inward, and tracing upward, he strokes the lace band of her knickers again, tugging it further down in contemplation, “While these are a titillating creation, should I instruct you again, I expect your full compliance Miss Granger, if we are to…play. Agreed?”

Hermione moans, “Mmhmmmm... I mean…yes. Yes— I agree.”

“My lord…” he prompts.

“Agreed, my lord,” she huffs with a small laugh, as he trails the cane up and down her inner thigh again, grazing the apex of her sodden lacy core. 

“Nevertheless,” he hums, a rattling sound bouncing off the floor. She quietly mewls in disappointment at the disappearance of Lucius' cane. “I am merciful. A light warning, I think —this time. Is that agreeable.” 

“Yes, agreed, my—my lɔr—"Hermione’s breath hitches, feeling his warmth as he shifts, kneeling, settling, between her thighs. His hair tickles her shoulder as her knees rub his bare hips. More excitement, arousal, rushes through them, as his ringed knuckle rubs a small, gentle circle at her temple, following the hyper-sensitive path his cane had left behind. When he strokes the band of her lacy black knickers, pulling the band low, she’s certain she might come right then, she is so tightly wound.

“Tisk, dove, a moment longer. You can do that for me, yes?” When his hair tickles her thighs, spilling onto her hips, he blows a cool breath onto her mons stoking her desire more. 

She groans a breathless, “Yes.” He releases the band slowly till it’s but a thumbs-breadth away from her stomach, and releases it fully with another short snap.

“Tsk-tsk. I may be…merciful, but I do so like to play,” he murmurs, stroking her outer and then inner thighs, still continuing the path of his blasted cane. She trembles, “Now, now, dove,” he drawls, “I will release you. You only say the word and I will release you. However, I will continue for a moment longer pet, if you agree.”

“Yes. Yes, my lord. Agreed.”

“My, my Miss Granger. You are exquisite. And will be rewarded.” He soothes her skin with his palm pressed flat against her, trailing over the softness of her belly, and the valley of her breasts before entangling his hand into her curly tendrils.

Cradling the back of her head, he gently lowers himself onto her, settling his hard member against her soaking lace and leaning his weight on his forearm. Bringing his right hand, he strokes up her side and grazes her breast, avoiding her overly sensitive perky nipple. He wraps his hand gently around her throat, stroking, but offering no pressure, “Is this what you need, dove?”

Lifting her chin further, stretching her neck in invitation, “Yes—yes. Yes, my lord but—” she catches her excitement, so close to its pinnacle. 

“But, Miss Granger…” he asks, still stroking her throat. 

“May I?” She hesitates again, “Can I touch you… I need to…” 

She cannot see his expression, but almost feels the weight of his disappointment… until he murmurs a tentative— “Yes, minx.”

She clumsily wraps her right arm around him, digging her short-clipped nails into his lower back, pulling him closer, he winces. The hand she brings between them is softer, caressing his chest, stroking her finger tips over his nipple, she relishes his hiss with pleasure. She continues her exploration through the downy hairs of his chest, her left-hand trails lower, following the lovers’ path to his hot turgid shaft, so teasingly pressed against her. 

“Ah, dove, you haven’t earned that, yet,” he groans.  
She smiles, his hand stroking her throat applies a light pressure, “I will give you what you want, what you deserve,” he says, increasing the pressure with a gentle squeeze, as Hermione inhales and exhales through her nose with a keen. Lucius releases his light hold and massages her throat before he tilts her chin downward with his thumb, speaking millimeters away from her lips, “Dove, look at me,” a slight hoarseness in his usual smooth timbre.

She opens her eyes and is temporarily blinded by the luminous glow, radiating from his long silky hair, her pupils blown wide from arousal and the low firelight in the room. “You are sublime. Can you— do you want more, my love?” He rasps out staring deeply into Hermione’s eyes, slowly rolling his hips against her.

She swallows hard and raises her still clad lacy hips, against him, and moans, “Yes.”

Reaching down he grasps his cock, “Dove,” he grits out, “Pull those damned pants aside.” 

She complies quickly, stretching and damaging the gusset, without care to give him better access. He releases his shaft, and gives one sharp slap to her soaked cunt. “Your punishment.” 

Hermione manages to contain her whimper of pleasure. Grasping himself again, Lucius rubs his swollen, weeping head, soothing and playing over her thrumming engorged clit, producing sweet music of mewls and moaning from her lips. He continues rubbing small circles, bringing her closer, and retreating as he rubs her thighs and calves before bringing his tumescent tip to her clit, circling, sliding up and down her slit, and teasing her entrance. 

His hand, cock, and the rug beneath them are bathed in their slick as Hermione’s skin pebbles with beads of sweat from their delayed gratification. Her chest and face flushes with blotches and shades of pink and red, as she throws her head back, groaning in ecstasy.

He leans forward, his hair feathering across her oversexed sultry skin, as he takes a diamond hardened nipple into his mouth, nipping, and lapping it with his tongue. Her orgasm erupts, and where she had been seeing the flickering light of flames, an explosion of stars overtakes her. 

Catching her breath, she reaches up roughly grabbing his face, pulling his lips to hers, the heat spreading once again, “Now…now, Lucius! Please,” she pulls him down for a contrasting soft kiss, as he enters her with a hard thrust. She breaks their kiss to groan out a satisfying shudder, as he continues a relentless pace, riding the pulse of her orgasm for a few more beats, before he slows and withdraws his still hardened length. 

“I’m not quite done with you yet, dove.” 

Turning her over, and instructing her to, “Get to your knees,” he pulls her up pressing her back against his chest.

As he pushes her wild mane of chestnut curls to the side, Hermione lifts and wraps her right arm behind his neck, threading her fingers through his pale blonde hair. He brings his lips to her neck, and her left hand grasps his equestrian toned thigh, her eyes shut tight. “You should see how glorious you look,” he purrs against her neck, his fingertips stroking her sides, and underneath her pert breast, “How luminescent you are.”

Trailing one hand up her neck, his other roves down her body to her wanton heat. “Now, dove, do you need more? Will you take…more?” he murmurs, nibbling her earlobe. 

With a purr she answers, “Yes, I need you…more of you,” and grinds her buttocks against his still hardened length. 

“Take ahold of me,” he groans.

Hermione, having anticipated him, slips a hand behind her, stroking his cock, and guiding him to her core. They move in unison, the euphony of their passion, overtaking the sound of the crackling fire, and louder still, than the sound of the hard pattering rain, pounding against the windowsill. 

“Yes, dove, touch your quim—” Lucius pants into Hermione’s mouth as she begins to pluck and rub, his own hand playing, and teasing her breast. The slapping and harsh staccato of their breathing grows louder, a guttural groan releases from his chest, it's vibrating timbre reverberating down her spine, and through her chest. His twitching prick sputters as he comes, pushing her over that euphoric precipice once more, with his seed. 

They fall onto the sheepskin rug, Lucius pulling Hermione into his side, as he brushes her dampened tendrils from her face. And as they bask in the afterglow, he continues to show her reverence by stroking her hair, face, and throat with gentle fingers.

“Was that… was that how you imagined? I—I didn’t disappoint you…did I?” she asks tentatively, staring into his eyes.

Smirking, he taps a finger at the hollow of her throat, before letting his fingers trail down the valley of her breast, and over the softness of her swelling belly. He coos, “My… Mrs. Malfoy, I had thought you knew…you could never _truly_ disappoint me.” 


End file.
